


Origin Story

by littledust



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"War," he names her, lending a hand to help her rise to her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Story

Long after the battle is ended, Lucifer stands amidst the carnage, face creased in something that would have been sorrow, were he anyone else. There are fallen comrades all around him, the stench of mortality in his nostrils.

"I will make a new world for myself," he addresses Yahweh, though undoubtedly his father will not answer. There is only his sense of impotency, his inability to truly create, and his fists clench against it. There are other things he can do, however: things like make concepts corporeal, give shape to something already with a life of its own.

It is with this end in mind that he stands on the battlefield, making piece by piece an armor skeleton in a pool of blood. He places the helmet last, laying upon it a cold kiss, the chill flaring to heat after but a moment.

She opens her eyes then, and they reflect the glare of the moon above. She is a naked body surrounded by bodies, birthed on a battlefield, red with blood as all infants come into the world. She throws her head back and her laughter is full, the battle cry of mirth, her teeth terribly white in a red, red mouth.

"War," he names her, lending a hand to help her rise to her feet.

Her smile is as terrible as her laugh, but she does not inspire any particular sort of feeling from him. War was, and now she is. It is a simple enough concept. "They will blame you for me, you know," she murmurs.

"Of course," he says, and his tone is scornful.


End file.
